


Ringo gets gangbanged

by johnsthighs



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Aftercare in the second chapter!!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BTW RINGO DID CONSENT BEFORE THEY DID THIS THEY HAD A PLAN AND SHIZ DONT WORRy, Blowjobs, Boners, Bottom Ringo Starr, Cum Swallowing, Cum in ringos ass lololo, Embarassed ringo, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Im so sorry mister starkey, Kinda cnc? Slight cnc i suppose, Kinda outta character i guess??, Lots of voyeurism so if your into that you will enjoy this fanfic, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Aftercare, Praise Kink, Ringo cries for a second :(, Ringo gets caught, Shoe Humping, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, The rest of them are tops lol, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, degrading, humping, slight edging, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsthighs/pseuds/johnsthighs
Summary: Ringo gets caught masturbating by the other 3 members and gets gangbanged.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. They do, in fact, fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy sorry if this is gross and also bad, I haven't written fanfic in a very long time !! Enjoy tho ;3 !!!

Ringo had been waiting for the rest of his band members to come, he was sitting backstage waiting for his other members to come out back and join him. They had been goofing off and making fun of him, Ringo had gotten ready before all of them so they all came unprepared. They made fun of him for coming prepared and all dressed for the show, but they should've been already ready for the show!

He didn't understand why he was being made fun of. He stopped thinking. Suddenly he noticed, he had a boner. "Fuck..." he thought to himself "I can't go on stage like this.. the others will definitely notice and poke fun.. I have to get rid of it!" He tried thinking of anything that could make it go away but it was still there, he was hard as a rock. He looked around slowly. It didn't sound like anyone was about to come in.. he just heard the crowd murmering but that was it.

He slowly unzipped his pants and his hard cock jumped out. He spat on his hand and started pumping his dick with his hand. He let out small whimpers, but nothing too loud. He closed his eyes and kept whimpering. He was so close, "C'mon... I'm so close-" 

"Ringo, what the fuck are ya doin'?"

"Paul- Shit!" He opened his eyes quickly and pulled up his pants. "OH!! Uh, hey lads uh.. sorry what eheh..?" Ringo said nervously trying to hide his boner. "What the hell were you doing just now?" John smirked. "N-nothing! I was just uhm.. I was uh adjusting my pants they were a bit .. uh.. loose?" Ringo searched for a excuse, but couldn't find a good one. "Oh we know what you were actually doing." George said eyeing Ringo up and down and stopping at his boner. 

"Ooh my Richie, it looks like your really worked up!" Paul said smiling at Ringo while looking down at his boner, Paul started walking over to him. "Yeaah.. I think we might be able to help with that though." George said walking over to him as well. "U-uh b-but we have only 20 minutes before the show and we-" Ringo stuttered while blushing as the two taller men stood next to him. "We're fine, we're all ready aren't we? C'mon then, let's have some fun with Ringo." John said as he grabbed something from the set, Ringo couldn't see what it was.

George and Paul both picked up Ringo by the arms and carried him. "H-hey!! Let go of me!" Ringo yelped as they picked him up. He started struggling but he couldn't reach the ground. It was no use. They snuck past their manager, and got past the dressing room. They started walking down a hallway and found a empty room, with a desk and some chairs. 

"W-what are we doing in here?" Ringo asked, still being held up by George and Paul. "Stop acting so goddamn innocent, you fucking slut." John said slapping Ringo across the face. "H-hey!!" Ringo whimpered "What was that f-" Ringo was dropped to the ground. "Hehe what should we do first?" Paul said as he locked the door. Ringo looked up at the other men and saw the boners that had formed in their pants.

"Tie him up of course you idiot." John scoffed rolling his eyes. John pulled some rope from the set he had grabbed earlier, thats what John had grabbed! "On your knees." John said. "Hey! You can't-" "I said on your knees, fucking bitch." John nearly yelled back. Ringo didn't say anything and got up on his knees. "Oh shit- probably should get these clothes off first eh?" John said and began to take off his clothing. 

Ringo whined at the cold air that hit his skin, when John took off his pants he whimpered quietly. "Aw what a pretty cock eh boys?" John said looking to the two other members. They nodded watching Ringos face turn bright red. Suddenly Ringo was up on his knees again, exposed to his bandmates. He felt embarrassed, and very vulnerable. John started to tie up Ringos arms together so he couldn't move them. 

"Hm I wish we had something to shut him up with.." John muttered looking down at Ringo. "We could use my dick!" Paul laughed. "Mm not a bad idea Paul!" John said back and walked to stand near George. Paul walked over to Ringo, towering over him. Ringo blushed and trembled "W..why are you doing this?" Ringos voice trembled. "Aw, we just wanna get rid of our little problems down there, and we wanna help get rid of yours too Richie, just be a good slut okay?" Paul whispered. Ringo whimpered as he watched Paul unzip his pants. 

Paul had the shortest dick in the group, and was often mocked for it. The others giggled. "Hey! You better shut your fuckin mouths unless you want my dick in your mouths too." Paul yelled at them. They soon shut up and Paul shoved his hard cock inside Ringos mouth. Ringo whimpered and felt his cock twitching. "Oh, he's enjoying it! What a slut." He heard John say to George. "Yeh, horny little bitch ain't he?" George muttered. "Aw he likes being watched while he's being used like a slut." John snickered. 

Ringo was enjoying this, his face was red and he had tears in his eyes from Paul fucking his mouth. He was gagging and crying, his dick was so hard he felt it twitching and he needed to be touched by one of them. Paul grabbed his hair and started skullfucking him. "What a pretty show he's putting on hm?" John whispered to George. "Yeh, we can all have a go after Paul." George whispered back. 

"Oh fuck! Ringo- shit I'm gonna cum-" Paul whimpered and moaned as he came down Ringos throat. Ringo swallowed it, he didn't wanna risk getting slapped by John again. "Oh I have an idea!" John said to the others. "And whats that?" Paul questioned still panting from the orgasm. "We should all use Ringo at the same time! Y'know like one of those uhm.." John said. "Like uh gangbang?" George asked. "Oooh yeah yeah I like that idea" Paul snickered. "Your still horny even after using him?" John asked laughing slightly. "Uh, well I guess so yeh." Paul said as he blushed.

Ringo had precum coming out of his hard cock, and it kept twitching and the head was red. He just wanted to cum and go preform. Shit! They needed to be put there soon! Ringo was wandering off until he came too when he felt George grab his ass. He moaned and then went completely red. "U-uh guys we need to go on there soon, can you guys please just let me cum and- and then I'll make you guys cum later please- I promise I-" Ringo stuttered. "Shut the fuck up!" John yelled and slapped Ringo across the face once more.

Ringo whimpered. "You'll let us use you to cum and then we can go okay?" John said to him as he grabbed his chin to make Ringo face him. Ringo whimpered and said "O-okay but we should hurry-" "We'll take as long as we fuckin' want with you." George smirked as he slapped Ringos ass. 

Ringo whimpered, he wanted to be touched so bad. He didn't get touched by any of them thus far and he was getting harder. He watched as John unzipped his pants, Johns cock landing on his face. He was concentrating on the dick on his face when he felt two fingers enter his asshole. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips back. "Oh your a sensitive boy aren't ya?" George said as he took his fingers out and spat on them.

"Open your mouth." John ordered Ringo, and Ringo opened his mouth as John's cock entered his mouth. John started slowly thrusting. Paul had come over and started teasing him by caressing his thighs and nearly touching his cock, but never reaching. He heard George unzipping his pants and heard him spit on his fingers once more. He felt the fingers inside him again, he started moaning louder and whimpering against John's cock. "Shut up you fucking slut- ah fuck-" John moaned.

George started fingering his asshole "Ooh what a tight asshole you've got hehe." George whispered in Ringos ear, hearing that made Ringos dick twitch again. "I didn't know I would like this kinda stuff.." Ringo thought. Suddenly he felt the fingers come out of his asshole and he whimpered. He needed something to use to get off and cum but there was nothing. He thought of trying to move over to John's shoe and hump that, but they would notice and make fun of him more.

He heard Paul spit and suddenly his cock was being touched, then George whispered "I'm gonna enter you, love, it won't hurt a bit." He felt George's cock enter him and he moaned and cried loudly. They were all using him in some way, and he was gonna cum soon. John grabbed his hair and started skull fucking him. He could barley breathe and he had tears in his eyes. Paul kept jacking him off watching Ringo as he got red and moaned, while George was fucking him deep in the ass.

"Ah- oh fuck boys fuck! I'm gonna cum-" John whimpered as he came in Ringos mouth. "Swallow" John ordered Ringo. Ringo swallowed it and nearly choked. Ringo was about to cum, George was moaning and panting as he fucked Ringos tight ass and Paul was still jerking him off. 

"Your such a dirty little whore, you know that right? Such a cumslut for all your mates to fuck." John had leaned down to Ringos face and was degrading him while holding his face. Ringo was on the edge he was so close. He heard George yell out about how he was gonna cum but he couldn't pay attention, he was so close and he felt George's cum dripping out of his ass "Oh shit- I'm gonna cum please- please.." Ringo moaned out suddenly it stopped. "H-huh?" Ringo said panting.

"You dumb slut, you actually thought we would let you cum?" Paul said standing up next to John. "B-but.." Ringo stuttered with his face red, a mark on his cheek from John's slapping, and tear marks streaking his face. George stood up after zipping up his pants. "Hehe yeh, we wanna see you get all embarrassed up on stage with a boner, thinkin abt the things we just did to ya." George said. John walked over and untied Ringo. "Alright let's get Ringos clothes back on and head to the stage, we're probably late by now." John said grabbing the rope and standing up.

George started putting the clothing back onto Ringo. "Uh,, do you guys think I could cum later please?" Ringo whimpered, his cock still leaking with precum and hard in his pants, showing a visible bulge as well as a slight wet spot on his underwear. "Hehe maybe, we'll see how good you do during our show." Paul said as he winked, walking towards the door. Ringo had gotten all his clothes on. Paul unlocked the door and they started walking down the hallway, and eventually got backstage. 

Ringo still felt the cum leaking from his ass and his rock hard cock in his pants. He wasn't paying attention to the manager yelling and asking where they had been. John said something about losing Ringo again and how they had found him just now. They got in their places and began to play. Ringo was on airplane mode, just sitting there, getting hard and thinking about what they had done to him minutes before.

He kept noticing the other members staring at him with a big smile, he smiled back trying to not seem as though he was distracted. Soon enough the show had ended and the curtain came down.


	2. Baby you can hump my shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first set, Ringo can finally cum. IGNORE THE TERRIBLE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER I THOUGHT OF IT AND LAUGHED SJDJWJDJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey >.>!!! Hope you enjoy the last chapter ^_^!!

Ringo sat up from his chair, he still could feel the cum in his ass. His cock was throbbing and he needed to cum.  
"Well do you want to cum or not?" John asked.

Ringo came to and looked at his band mates staring at him and his boner that was extremely visible through his pants. "Hehe, we could see your boner during the entire performance, you weren't even trying to hide it! Dirty slut." Paul smirked.  
"Oh! Uhm y-yes I'd like to cum please.." Ringo muttered, his face turned red from saying this and having to look at their faces while he said it.

"Well, c'mon! We haven't got much time, we're playing another set in about thirty minutes." George said. Ringo started walking with them. They had a small chat with their manager about how they were gonna "try to find somewhere to eat". After the chat they started down the hallway and reached the room where they were previously.

Paul locked the door behind them. "Down on your knees, slut." John ordered and Ringo obeyed this time and got right down on his knees. "Alright then, let's see how good you do hm? If you can cum in.. ooh let's say... six minutes, then we will let you cum. If you can't make it in time, then we won't let you cum at all. Does that sound alright?" Ringo whimpered and looked up at John. "I said does that sound alright?" John said in a harsher tone. "Mhm yes sir.." Ringo answered slowly.

"Good. Now hump my shoe, filthy whore. We'll see how good you do." John ordered. Ringo whined, he wasn't going to be able to make it with just doing that. He needed more. "B-but I won't be able to make it in time, can you please just jerk me off and then we can go, please!" Ringo begged, his face red with embarrassment. 

"What did I fucking say? You can either hump my shoe or you get nothing." John said, the other two members watched snickering and making remarks about how desperate Ringo was being. "Hm fine.." Ringo finally agreed. He moved forward and placed his legs around Johns leg and his cock on top of John's shoe. "Alright, you've got five minutes now for being a fucking brat." John said. Ringo whimpered and started humping his shoe. 

"Look at what a horny bitch he is, he's being such a slut in front of his entire band." Paul said to George. "Yeh, what a dirty whore ehe." George said back. Ringo kept humping even though he felt embarrassed because he was being humiliated in front of his friends. "Four more minutes." John said watching Ringo get more desperate. 

"Fuck!! B-but I'm not even close-" Ringo moaned. "Did I fucking say you could talk? No, keep humping unless you wanna be horny all fuckin' day." John said. "Hmm I'd like to see Ringo horny all day sometime, that'd be fun." George said to Paul. "Ooh yeah, we could tease him all day and never let him cum eheh.." Paul said back. Ringo enjoyed being watched and hearing them say all these things about him. "Three more minutes." John said.

Ringo was starting to get close and his legs were getting sore from the constant moving but he had to cum, he didn't want to get teased all day. He kept going and he started making slight moans and whimpers. "Ooh what a noisy whore.." John said looking at the other two members. "Hehe yeah, look at how desperate he is! He's trying so hard eheh.." George said. Paul nodded and kept watching the show.

"Two more minutes." John said looking down at Ringo. Ringo had his eyes closed and he was getting close, he started panting and moaning louder. "Such a noisy boy.." John said once more. Ringo kept going, he felt John push his shoe up against his dick, Ringo moaned loudly because of this action. "Oh fuck- please let me cum I'm so close please-" Ringo begged as he moaned. 

"Oh don't you worry, I'll let you cum, one more minute left." John snickered as he watched Ringo. "Oh- fuck!! I'm gonna cum-" Ringo moaned loudly. He felt John push his shoe up more against his dick and he felt cum coming out of his dick, and all over his underwear. He moaned loudly, John moved over and Ringo fell on his stomach, laying on the ground panting with his eyes half closed. 

"What a pretty show that was.." John said to the other two. Ringo layed there for a moment, catching his breath. "Ooh Ringo are you alright?" Paul came over and pat Ringo on the back. "Y-yeah I'm fine lemme just.." Ringo said panting from the climax. Ringo slowly stood up, his legs were sore as well as his ass.

"Here, let's go get you some new underwear and pants alright? Sorry we went so rough on you." John said as he came over to Ringo to help him stand up. "No its alright! That was a lot of fun, I liked it a lot." Ringo said smiling up at his bandmates. "Aw thats good, let's go get cleaned up ok? We've got another set to do!" George said. Paul unlocked the door and they got to the dressing room, Ringo had packed a extra pair of underwear and pants just for today.

He went and changed and he felt better, except for the soreness in his legs and ass. The manager found them once again and told them they were going on in five minutes and asked if they had found any good places to eat. "Naw, we couldn't find anywhere. Maybe after the show when we have more time though." George said as he picked up his guitar. The manager left and the curtain rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO again!! Soo I will be writing more stuff, I have some ideas, most of it will be nsfw so I'm very sorry, im very used to writing nsfw more than just normal stuff but I will be experimenting with that too ^_^!! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic and have a nice day/night ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Ringo <3


End file.
